Present Circumstances
by DreadPirateSephy
Summary: Random story in honor of Vincent's Birthday. Side story to my self insert, Brevity. Rating for mild language.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Final Fantasy VII, as much as I wish most days I did.

This is a little bitty fic that's—just a tiny bit late—a present for Vincent's birthday, set in _Brevity_, my self insert fic, simply because I can, and if I'm going to get weird looks from my friends for announcing proudly that October the 13th is Vincent Valentine's birthday and be threatened with a one way trip to a mental hospital, then I might as well get all that from the birthday boy himself. That being said, read, enjoy, review if you want. You know the drill by now, right?

**Present Circumstances**

**10:17 am**

**October 13**

**Seventh Heaven Bar- guest room**

**Edge**

Mara stretched and stepped back to admire the painting she'd been working on since last night. "Hmmm…" she muttered, frowning and tilting her head a little. She tilted her head the other way and scrunched her nose up, hoping that might improve the work. It didn't. With a frustrated sigh, she yanked off the apron and tossed it on the bed. "Dammit… Why the hell is it so damn hard painting _people_? Random shit, I can do, no problem, but if it has a face, the only ability I have is to make it look like a mutant sea monster!" Growling, she set about cleaning the palette and brushes in the bathroom sink, scrubbing harder than perhaps was necessary. She didn't notice through her dark muttering when Yuffie walked in until the other girl spoke.

"I can't believe you stayed up all night working on that. It looks pretty good. It's Da-chao, right?"

Mara grimaced and looked away. "Er… no…" Yuffie frowned and tilted her head to look at the painting again.

"Are those supposed to be monsters, then? Or moogles?"

"Not… exactly…" Mara sighed. "That's… supposed to be you guys… You're the one on the top right…" Luckily, the long pause gave her time to brace herself for the laughter that followed.

"No, no, I'm sorry…" gasped Yuffie as she clutched at her sides. "I didn't mean to laugh like that… it's just… they're so…" That was all she could manage before bursting into giggles again. By then, she was laughing so loudly that she'd woken up everyone still asleep, and drawn the attention of those already awake, and there was a small crowd gathered at the door.

"What's up?" Cloud asked groggily, his spiky hair even worse than normal with bed-head. Yuffie could only point and giggle. Cloud moved closer and narrowed his eyes as he inspected the painting. "What is it supposed to be?" he asked after a few minutes. Mara only blushed and looked at the floor, but Yuffie gasped and managed to get out "us" between laughs. Cloud's eyes widened slightly, and he looked at the painting again as everyone else moved closer. "No, seriously?" he said after a closer inspection. There were a few giggles from the door. Mara, tired and caffeine-deprived and disappointed, snapped.

"Alright, alright, so I suck at painting people! Bite me! I'd like to see you do better!" she yelled, shooing everyone away. Once the crowd had been herded out the door and it was closed and locked behind them, she turned back to the atrocity on the easel. She scowled and grabbed the tube of black paint. She squirted a fat line of paint across the canvas and ran her hand angrily through it, smearing black across the taunting faces below as she tried to erase her disappointment. All she succeeded in doing, though, was heightening her sense of failure and getting paint all over her hand. Sighing again, she picked up the apron and draped it over the painting before going to shower and get ready for the day.

**1:49 pm**

**October 13**

**Seventh Heaven Bar- living room**

**Edge**

"Hey, has anyone seen Mara since lunch?" Tifa asked as she walked into the living room. Before anyone could answer, said missing person burst into the room, a bundle held tightly in her arms.

"Look! I found a chocobo egg!!" she cried excitedly, pulling back the jacket wrapped around it to show the room. Tifa and Yuffie both aww-ed and moved to get a closer look, but Reeve narrowed his eyes on Mara suspiciously.

"You just found it lying around? No owner or parent around? Where?" he asked, and Mara gave him an indignant look.

"I didn't steal it from anyone, if that's what your tone is implying," she answered defensively. "It was just lying on the ground, just outside the city." Reeve was convinced she wasn't lying, but was still troubled, perhaps more so, that her story was true.

"What were you doing out there?" Cloud asked, his voice getting that parental your-ass-is-in-trouble-if-you-don't-have-a-damn-good-explanation tone.

"Looking for branches I could make weavings with, since painting didn't work too well." Cloud still looked irked that she had wandered away again, and she couldn't help but be amused by how much different he acted toward her now. _'Overprotective is a big jump from laughing while I got the shit kicked out of me by evil birds,' _she mused, but was distracted by a cracking noise that echoed around the room. "Hmm?" she squeaked as she realized it had come from the thing in her arms. There was a stunned silence as everyone stared at the large egg, and then the crackling noise that came next was accompanied by a long, jagged line down the egg's shell. "OH SHIT! IT'S HATCHING!!" she shouted, catching the instinct to wave her arms. "What do I do!?!" Tifa ushered her over to a table where she set the egg and wrappings down, and everyone crowded around to watch. It seemed like everyone held their breath as they watched more cracks appear on the egg, and squeaking noises could be heard from inside now. After a few more minutes of anticipation, the shell shattered and something small and feathery tumbled out. It squeaked as it stood shakily and stretched its wings, flapping them experimentally. "Uh…"

"That's…"

"What?"

"I don't think that was a chocobo egg…"

"Then…"

"I think that's… a hippogriff…"

"How'd it get up here?"

"Uh… guys… is it supposed to be blowing hearts like that?"

"Huh?"

"Oooo…"

"Cid… what are you--"

"Ahh!!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"What—"

"Help!"

"Shit!"

"Noooo!"

"Dammit, MARA!!!!"

"…Oops?"

**3:26 pm**

**October 13**

**Seventh Heaven Bar- bar room**

**Edge**

Mara sat slumped in a booth of the bar, thinking as she tried not to panic. _'There's only a few hours left… man, what am I gonna do…?'_ She heard Fenrir's engine drive up, and a few minutes later, Cloud walked in carrying a load of groceries. Sinking even lower in her seat, she called across the bar. "Do… you need any help…?" Cloud glanced over at her, and she could tell by the set of his shoulders that he was still pretty pissed at her.

"I got it," he muttered, disappearing into the kitchen. She sighed and rested her chin on her knee.

'_Great…'_ Mara wanted to be angry that she had been given the cold shoulder and dirty looks after this afternoon, but she honestly couldn't blame them after what happened. What she had thought was a chocobo egg had turned out to be a baby hippogriff, which, upon hatching, had proceeded to Confu the hell out of poor Cid, who had started running around the room chasing Cloud, who had tripped over Shelke and landed on Yuffie, and then Cid landed on both of them, and… well, needless to say, it had taken a full thirty minutes to get Cid snapped out of it, the baby hippogriff unconscious- since, destructive or not, none of them could hurt a baby- and the room put back together. Cloud had taken the sleeping baby far outside the city limits, and had picked up groceries and decorations on the way back at Tifa's request. Reeve had taken over the restored living room to look into a potential smuggling ring of monsters and monster parts, and Cid had broken out the wine and whiskey a little early. _'It wasn't that big a deal…'_ Mara sulked. _'I mean, at least Cloud wasn't wearing a dress this time a guy tried to feel him up… it's not like Cid did it on purpose…'_ Knowing that simply sitting any longer would only lead to further insanity, Mara sighed and cautiously made her way into the kitchen, determined to help. Cloud glanced over at her as she walked in, then ignored her, but Tifa, as always, smiled. Silently, Mara started putting away groceries, and slowly an idea dawned on her. "Hey, Tifa? Can I use the kitchen for a bit?"

**5:03 pm**

**October 13**

**Seventh Heaven Bar- kitchen**

**Edge**

"I think you _might_ have overdone it, just a little," Yuffie coughed from the doorway to the kitchen, where clouds of billowing black smoke were pouring out. Mara only coughed in response as she flapped the towel in front of the oven, trying to disperse the smoke. All she managed to do was catch the towel on fire.

She was cursing and stomping on it when Cloud walked in carrying a fire extinguisher. Before she could move out of the way, he squeezed the trigger and covered the kitchen in white foam that hissed as it landed. When the smoke cleared and she could see him clearly, Mara glared at him through the inches of white puffiness. It was less intimidating than she'd hoped for. Her glare turned into a look of sheepish embarrassment as he was joined in the doorway by a crowd of annoyed faces. "Err…"

**5:31 pm**

**October 13**

**Seventh Heaven Bar- front stoop**

**Edge**

Mara sighed and rested her chin on her hand as she stared moodily down at the steps. _'I still can't think of _anything_, AND they banished me! I only had 10 minutes to shower all that stupid extinguisher foam off before they shooed me out! I can't believe they just exiled me to the front steps until the party! I didn't break THAT much… well, ok, so I didn't break it on purpose, anyway…'_ She sighed again, but her brooding was interrupted when Denzel and Marlene joined her. She glanced over as they sat and put their chins on their hands in the same way she was. Despite her gloom and rising desperation, she smiled. The two children sighed dramatically, and she attempted to look serious. "What's wrong?" she asked, straightening. Another sigh.

"We don't know what to get Uncle Vincent for his birthday," Marlene said, her small voice sad.

"We've been thinking all week, but we can't come up with anything," Denzel added.

"We thought maybe we could get him a really cool new gun, but… we don't get that much allowance," Marlene explained, and suddenly Mara had an idea.

"Uh-huh… I see your problem…" The two children looked up at her as she stood and dusted her pants off. "And," she said, turning back with a smile. "I just so happen to have a solution." The grins on their faces were bright enough to blind her. "Let's go."

**6:08 pm**

**October 13**

**Shopping District**

**Edge**

"Do you really think he'll like it?" Denzel asked skeptically as the three of them left the store. Mara smiled as she carried the bags.

"Do you?"

"Well… yeah… I mean, I hope so…"

"Then I'm sure he'll love it. It's the thought that counts, after all."

"Everyone just says that," Marlene objected, looking worried.

"Every saying has a grain of truth. Besides, Vincent may be scary as h- all get out, but he's a total gentleman. Even if he didn't like it—_which I doubt will happen_—he wouldn't say anything about it. He'll know that no matter what you give him, you gave it because you care about him, and you want him to be happy, right? Isn't that what presents are all about?" The kids thought about that for a moment.

"So… presents are like a wish for someone to be happy?" Denzel asked.

"That's what I like to think, yes."

"Even when all you get are socks and ugly pajamas?" Marlene cut in.

Mara laughed. "Especially those. Nothing better than wishing someone to be warm and cozy on a rainy winter day!" Denzel and Marlene looked a little more cheered by that, and the three started home. Though she was smiling on the outside, Mara was freaking out on the inside. _'SHIT! I still don't have a present yet! I didn't find anything in there. Oh, hell, I'm so doomed…'_ Just then, something in a store window caught her eye and she paused. "That's it!" she whispered, the gears turning. "Hey, guys! Hold up a second!" she called to the kids. They turned and followed her into the store, watching curiously as she flagged down a clerk and pointed to the item in the window. After a few moments of excited talking, she passed over a few coins and took the small box the woman handed her. Smiling, she tucked it carefully in a pocket before she picked up the kids' bags again and they left, eagerly making their way home.

**6:52 pm**

**October 13**

**Seventh Heaven Bar- guest room**

**Edge**

"Done!" Mara whispered triumphantly, fanning the paint sealer so it would dry. Smiling and satisfied, she stretched and glanced up at the clock. "Oh, damn, only a few minutes to get ready…" she muttered as she rummaged around for her change of clothes.

**7:00 pm**

**October 13**

**Seventh Heaven Bar- bar room- closed for family event**

**Edge**

Vincent walked into the dark bar, glancing around cautiously. "Cloud?" he called when he didn't spot the blonde man. "Is everything alright?" No answer. "Hello?" He was getting a little worried now. His senses weren't as sharp as they used to be, now that Chaos had returned to the planet, and he couldn't tell who was in the room immediately. His hand was resting on the handle of Cerberus and he was about to draw it when the lights flicked on and a downpour of confetti and streamers assaulted him. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VINCENT!" came cries from all directions as his friends and fellow heroes came out of their hiding places. _'Was that today…?'_ Appearing unfazed, he turned to Cloud. "What is this? I got a message from you saying something bad had happened and you needed help…" The blonde delivery boy just smiled, and Yuffie skipped over.

"Well, how else were we supposed to get you out here? You'd have run the other way if we told you it was a party." Vincent looked like he wanted to make an annoyed response, so Tifa cut in.

"So, how about dinner and cake, and then presents and drinks?" The cheering was unanimous, with the exception of the birthday boy. To his credit, he didn't complain, and he only looked mildly put off by the excited fuss around him. He was quiet throughout the meal, but looked mildly amused when the cake came around and Cid couldn't help comment.

"Be glad Tifa made this one. The one Mara made turned into a lump a' charcoal!" Mara stuck her tongue out at the pilot and slung a strawberry at his head.

"And let's not leave out that disaster earlier when she tried to get you a pet chocobo!" Reeve added. Mara groaned and dropped her head on the table with a thud. Vincent raised an eyebrow, and Reeve gladly elaborated. Mara refused to lift her head as Reeve told the story, but when he'd finished, she swore she heard a soft chuckle. She looked up quickly, but Vincent was taking a bite of cake and wouldn't meet her eyes. Smirking, she sampled her own cake, and quickly forgot what she was thinking about.

"Cheeeeezecaaaaakeeeee… yum…"

Finally, it was time for presents, and Denzel and Marlene eagerly rushed forward with theirs to be opened first. Vincent indulgingly took the hastily wrapped box from them and read the folded-paper card with a messy "Happy Birthday Uncle Vincent" on the front before gingerly opening the box. He paused, puzzled, as he lifted the small water pistol out, and was surprised to feel water sloshing inside already. He glanced up at the children's' smiles, and had no idea what else to say other than "Thank you…"

Marlene grinned and happily explained, "We wanted to get you a really cool, real gun, but we didn't have enough gil, so we got you this one."

"For target practice," Denzel added.

"And everyone else has one, too, for added experience points," Mara threw in, grinning. Vincent thanked the kids again, and they sat back and let the rest of the group give their gifts. Mara hung back nervously, suddenly wondering if her "brilliant idea" was really all that brilliant, or just plain stupid. But, after Yuffie's gift of a materia phone charm, no one else was left. Silently, Mara handed Vincent the small gray box with the tiny note on top. Vincent looked slightly nervous after the stories of the day's failed attempts at presents, but with a curious glance over at her, he read the note. "There's no time like the present. ^_~ Happy Birthday!" He lifted the lid of the box and pulled out a silver pocket watch, with a small blue butterfly painted on the top. After a quiet thank you, Tifa went to the bar to get drinks. Vincent lingered behind the crowd, watching as Mara tried to convince Cid to let her drink and Cloud led the children upstairs to bed. With a small smile, he hung the little materia charm from his phone and attached the watch to his belt before he holstered the water gun beside Cerberus. A few minutes later, Cloud rejoined them, and Vincent joined the group at the bar. He took the glass Tifa passed him, and Cid raised his glass.

"A toast! To Vincent, the quietest damn savior of the planet there ever was! Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!" the room echoed, smiling at him.

Vincent, smiling back, raised his glass as well. "A toast to all of you loud enough to make up for my silence, and patient enough to put up with it." This time, the cheers that followed could be heard by half of Edge, and they didn't stop until dawn.

_A/N: OK… Wow… that was a loooot longer than I thought it would be, and it's really, really late… which might be why I feel like there are a ton of mistakes and weirdness towards the end… and why the title is kinda weird… I will try to fix that later… first, I need sleep… and lots of caffeine in the morning… Oh, boy, will classes be fun tomorrow… Anyway, I hope you liked it!_


End file.
